<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknown Origin of Thought by Rokubi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744109">Unknown Origin of Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokubi/pseuds/Rokubi'>Rokubi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Androids, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokubi/pseuds/Rokubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you what from me then?" you ask, slightly irate at his behavior. His warm eyes dart to your mouth and something behind them makes your heart skip a beat. </p><p>There is hunger in his eyes. </p><p>"I want to kiss you, Detective."</p><p>Connor/F!Reader. Romance. Super short two part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just a Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was originally posted on fan fiction net, but apparently this breaks guidelines? So I thought I would make an account here and see how it goes!</p><p>Hello AO3! I'm open to all reviews and comments! I hope everyone is staying safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part one: Just a Thought</p><p>“Connor,” you warmly greet as said android approaches you from behind. </p><p>He is almost silent except for the telltale ringing of his coin flipping through air, the shifting of his immaculate suit, and a soft padding of his leather shoes. </p><p>“Detective,” Conner greets in return, smoothly moving into your line of sight.</p><p>You politely pull your gaze from your screen, flashing a companionable smile, before turning back to your work. </p><p>“Need something?” you inquire as Connor sits on the edge of your desk, a practice move done countless times before. </p><p>“Yes,” he answers. The lack of information after is a little puzzling, as you often find yourself unable to get the man to stop rambling about every mundane detail of a case.</p><p>At the continued pause, you stop your scan of the cold case file you have open. </p><p>Connor had been assigned to your department around near three months back. Sent by cyberlife to address the slow increase in android deviancy cases, his first mission, back in August, went not as well as Cyberlife had desired. It was a hostage situation and, while Connor successfully saved the child hostage, the Deviant sustained substantial fall damage along with Connor. Cyberlife and Detroit Police Department wanted the deviant intact, being now too damaged to undergo a full interrogation. Another RX800 was uploaded with Connor’s data and sent back anew within hours. </p><p>DPD, now more wary of this new advance prototype capably of far more cognitive nuance than the previous walking plastic fodder, and reminded of the exact cost of repairs they will be charged if they were found to have damaged the unit unnecessarily during loan, decided to send him to learn how to work in a less risky area that wouldn’t get anyone killed or infer ungodly fines; cold cases. Your department’s precinct has been underfunded for years, due to the low crime in the area, to the point only one detective was within the budget; you.</p><p>Having Connor around has been a godsend. </p><p>Equipped to process samples in real time, you no longer needed to wait days to get results. His near completely logical perspective has helped you double your closure rates for the whole year in just the last few months. Honestly, you are now a big proponent of every detective having an android partner, as they brought such a valuable viewpoint to the table.</p><p>“Connor?” you inquire, pushing your chair back to better face him.</p><p>“I…” Connor hesitates. He has been doing that more and more, you’ve noticed. His expression almost seems thoughtful as his LED spins a bright yellow before settling on a solid blue.</p><p>His eyes, too warm for just an android, stay fixed on you, his freckled skin smooth and calm. </p><p>Not sure what is the cause of his hesitation, you give an affectionate pat on his knee. </p><p>“We can talk later if you want,” you say, offering him a way out of his awkward start.</p><p>His eyes flicker from your hand as it leaves his leg and looks back at your face.</p><p>“I… want,” he starts before snapping his mouth closed.</p><p>Perplexed at his odd behavior, you stand as you scan his face.</p><p>“Are you alright, Connor?” you ask as you reach out and touch his forehead. “You feel… warm. Are you overheating? When was your last diagnostic?”</p><p>Connor makes no move to remove your hand. In fact, you feel him lean into your touch.</p><p>Your borrow furrows at his increasingly odd behavior. You brush a few dark stands of hair from his forehead as you remove your hand. Odd, normally everything about him is immaculate, even to every last strand of hair on his head. </p><p>His eyes again follow your hand before returning to your face.</p><p>“Connor, you’re starting to worry me,” his LED flashes yellow. “Do I need to contact Cyberlife?”</p><p>His LED jumps red and stays there as his eyes dart to the side.</p><p>“No. Please don’t. I will advise them of all relevant information.”</p><p>That does little to easy your now growing worry.</p><p>“Do you mind if I escort you home? It’s very late, Detective,” Connor states with a nod towards the windows, LED yellow and spinning. Sure enough, it is dark out. Your shift ended hours ago and you have no more overtime available for the month. So unless you want to work for free, it is time to pack up.</p><p>Feeling wary, you nod.</p><p>It isn’t uncommon for Connor to walk with you home. You live only a ten minute walk from the precinct and he was always enjoyable company. Although tonight feels more tense than necessary. </p><p>Once at your door, you are surprised to see Connor enter with you.<br/>
 <br/>
As Connor is on special loan from Cyberlife, he isn’t available for check-out to any officer or detective, and is only registered to your badge number. It gives Connor a certain freedom. As long as you didn’t restrict his movements, he was free to roam Detroit at night. Something your partner almost always took advantage of.</p><p>You offer him a seat and go and retrieve a package of blue blood you have been keeping stock for him. While he has told you it is not necessary, you pour the pouch into a glass.</p><p>Connor accepts the glass and you notice his LED is still yellow. </p><p>“Connor,” you reach out and gently touch spinning light. “Are you okay?”<br/>
Connor pulls away, causing your face to heat up. Since when are you this comfortable touching him so… intimately?</p><p>He takes a drink before sitting the glass on the coffee table.</p><p>“I’m being reassigned.”</p><p>The words sit heavy in the air between you two, weighing down the precious, thin connection that bound you both over the last several weeks. <br/>
This is ridiculous. You knew this was coming. RX800 wasn’t made to solve dusty old cold cases with you. No, he is meant for something else. To partner with someone else. </p><p>“To a Detective Hank Anderson. We will be given jurisdiction over all deviancy cases.”</p><p>“That’s… that’s good, Connor.” Your throat feels suddenly dry. “That’s what you’ve wanted, right?”<br/>
“Wanted,” he mumbles, honey brown eyes scanning your face before settling on your mouth as you lick your dry lips. </p><p>“Connor?”</p><p>His eyes lock back with yours.</p><p>“You treat me… different, than other humans do. You treat me with… respect,” the android states, LED flashing between yellow and red. </p><p>“That’s because I do respect you, Connor. You’ve helped me bring peace to so many families that may have never known the truth without you. I appreciate you as my partner. I’m going to be hella sad to see you go, but I’ll still see you around,” you say, trying to sound positive. </p><p>Now understanding his troubles, you feel confident as you slide closer to him and hug him. </p><p>“And you can come see me anytime, too.”</p><p>The hug isn't returned and you slide back to see his face.</p><p>Is there emotion in his face-- sadness, uncertainty?-- or are you merely projecting your own inner thoughts onto him? </p><p>“That’s not true, Detective. I will only be allowed to see you when Detective Anderson permits. And as you have had no overlap with him over the last three months, I see no reason why I would see you often, if at all.”</p><p>The bitter truth in his words cuts deeper than you like.</p><p>“Connor…” you start, at a lost for what to say. “I… I know this change will be hard. I do want you to know… I think of you as a friend, not some tool this Anderson is going to stop me from visiting you, okay?”</p><p>A hollow promise, as you have no idea which precinct he's even being assigned to. </p><p>“Frankly, that isn’t something you can promise,” Connor states, voice even, seeing right through the well-meaning lie. </p><p>Your mouth flops open uselessly as you find yourself dumbfounded.</p><p>Deep brown eyes trace your open mouth, reminding you to close it.</p><p>“What do you what from me then?” you ask, slightly irate at his behavior.</p><p>His warm eyes dart to your mouth and something behind them makes your heart skip a beat.</p><p>There is hunger in his eyes.</p><p>“I want to kiss you, Detective.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Free Thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I need to know; do you want me?” he asks, voice soft, hesitant.</p><p>You swallow.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“All of me?”</p><p>“Yes, Connor, all of you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>God, why is your apartment so hot? You can barely think as your brain is flooded with heat; blood rushing to your face and an area you are trying desperately to ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor is the picture of calm, expect for his LED rotating a panicked yellow, and you take a moment to look at him. Really look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark hair his trimmed and neat, perfectly framing his soft face. His appearance is unique, as he is a prototype, and it has always allowed you to think of him as more human than another android, as there are not dozens of “Connors” roaming the streets. His chocolate eyes are soft and his skin lightly freckled, giving him a trusting, soft, approachable face. He is taller than average, with shoulders that are wide and fill his tailored suit well. His features are striking in their simple beauty; soft comforting looks sitting on a tall demanding frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At your silence, he continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I received word of my reassignment this evening, an objective has been added to my task bar. I can not trace its origin. It seems to have executed on its own internally. I hope by completing the task I can analyze its origins and clear it from my processor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this task… It says to… kiss… me?” you ask, unable to look anywhere but his warm eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this isn’t some joke by some weirdo at Cyberlife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. As the information I work with at the DPD is confidential, I’m aware of what information is sent over my network. This isn’t an external prompt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think you understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you are saying that you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>… want to kiss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor opens his mouth, drawing in an artificial breathe. “I want to clear my task.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes narrow. “I don’t really like being called a ‘task’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Please, don’t be obtuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the android playing mind games right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not my intention. I am merely stating the facts so you may make an informed decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look away, mind reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is happening? Why does he want to kiss you? You need to contact Cyberlife. He is clearly becoming…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becoming…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes snap back to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are so big and… unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can kiss me,” you breathe, voice barely above a whisper. “But not to clear your task, Connor. Only because you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His LED flickers blue. Relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are the same thing,” he counters, with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you know that they aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides closer. You find the movement unexpected and you resist the urge to move back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor is watching you intensely, eyes scanning your face, and it is too much to take in, so you close your eyes. This way, you can focus on calming your frantically beating heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts closer to you and you realize you aren’t stilling your heart anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are you so… excited?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should be calling Cyberlife right now. Demanding he run every system check possible. Not indulging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You suck in a breath as his hand slowly cups your jaw, angling you towards him. His hand is warm and slightly calloused for grip. His pressure on you is light and gentle, almost like you would break in his hand. You know he’s looking at you. With your eyes closed and mouth parted as you breathe harder than this moment normally would warrant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers tightening on your jaw is all the warning you get before you feel his lips brush yours. You gasp at the feather light touch, static emanating from your lips and licking through your body. His lips brush yours again, this time lingering, pressure light, sparking more static, and pulls away. You open your eyes in time for his third kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And its bruising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand holds you firm as his lips smash to yours, hungry and on fire. A realization hits as your eyes lock with his. He was giving you a chance to pull away the first two touches. Now he can kiss you with no reservations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The texture of his lips is soft and malleable. Warm and electric. You always thought kissing an android would be like kissing plastic or a doll, but this is far from that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips move against yours to firmly suck on your lower lip and nip. It is startling, the powerful surge of pure desire that rip though your heated body at his small action. You yank away, lip pulling free of his with a light pop, and your back hits the arm of couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Connor,” you stutter as you try and catch your breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking embarrassed, his eyes dart to the side, unable to hold contact anymore. Yet, the look of pure hunger in his eye will never leave your minds eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for the bite. That was impulsive and beyond a simple kiss,” he said still looking away. His LED is in full view and is solid yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impulsive?” you mumble, still trying to wrap your head around the meaning of all this as it unfolds. “What does your task say now? Now that you’ve…” why are you blushing? This should be clinical. Letting him perform a very basic human action. It didn’t need to be so… charged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor finally returns your gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s eyes flickers down as he catches the way your legs clench together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you,” Connor starts as he slowly moves closer. “Like the bite?” he asks, his voice dropping an octave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. His voice. When he went into ‘interrogate’ mode and put some bass in his voice, you always found yourself a little excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, having it directed at you is making your heart pound and mind grow blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do wish to explore,” he says, evenly, as his eyes trace your eyes, and nose, and mouth, and neck, and down… down… down to your still clenching thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words escape you and all you can do is reach up and touch his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s kissing you again, only this time he’s pulled you flush against him so you can feel his hard, chiseled body against you. Hand in your hair and the other one roaming at your waist. You feel so hot and constricted as you try and move against him, but you still aren’t sure how far this is going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what you want at this point, but is that what he wants?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, can he—?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasp and pull away. Dumbfounded you stare at what had just poked you quite hard as your chest heave up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, why do you have a… that?” you ask, staring at the bludge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer, instead he kisses you again, this time pushing you back to lay down underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a prototype. As my duties can’t be fully anticipated, I was equipped with all possible features. Do not worry, I can adjust both my width and length to your comfort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Have I misread your participation? Everything so far indicated arousal; body temp, pupil dilation, heart rate, musk-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clamp your hands over his mouth at ‘musk’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pro-tip; don’t talk about 'musk'.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, your hands still over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, no, you haven’t misread,” you assure as you look up at him. “I’m just worried, Connor. I don’t know how to explain this, but I know you said this is a task…” his eyes are so deep and wide. “Your task says ‘explore’ still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You remove your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrow slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you could just explore with your eyes right? Or a finger? Or a hand?” you add as you trace his jaw with a gentle pressure. “But you chose to explore with your mouth…” your finger drags across his lower lip. “And teeth...?” you press between his soft lips and your can feel a hot, slick, wetness waiting beyond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I,” Connor shockingly shudders, lips pressing to your fingers. “Y-yes,” he acknowledges, “There is no set way to complete this task.” His artificial breath is warm as he opens his mouth and licks your finger, leaving it slick with processing fluid and your own mouth dry. “I wish to explore you in every way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time you pull him down to you as the hesitant part of you disappears, releasing a flood of pure carnal desire. You knot a hand into his hair, smashing your lips to his. Your legs wrap around his waist and you finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> feed the ache between your tights as you grind against him. Connor returns your fever, his lips pressing firmly back and his hands exploring your body. You gasp as he gropes your breast and his tongue darts into your open mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You find the idea of foreplay agonizing, but know this might be your one night with him, so you let him conquer all realms of your body as you grind against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me inside you?” Connor ask, velvet voice husky, as his hand slips under your bra to roughly knead your aching breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whine, shameful and needy, rips from your throat as you press against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t an answer,” he states, roughly flexing his hips into you. He kisses along your neck as he begins to unbutton your shirt. “I will have to guess then which part of me I will use to explore you.” He cups your breast. “My fingers…” he licks your neck. “My tongue…” he rocks his hip to yours. “My cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, Connor, you talk to damn much,” you say with a shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips curl into a small smile. “You’ve always enjoyed my voice; I though this is an actual appropriate time for you to be aroused,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he noticed your attraction to him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are too turned on, though, to be embarrassed as you kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all night, Connor, I’m sure we can use all available options, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your answer is a barrage of wet kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch is proving to small as Connor tries to remove your shirt and bra at the same time and tangles the clothing together. Frustrated at the delay, as you go remove the items, his interest turns south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers slip down your unbuttoned pants, stroking your covered sex. His touch is soft and gentle as he watches your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor is confused as you pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything to your liking?” He asks, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are hot, sweaty, and tangled in your clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we move to the bedroom and I undress a bit… more?” You say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Sorry, I am being to… eager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “Oh, no, please keep that up,” you say with a smile and laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor stands and helps you to your feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the tension fades and you find yourself pulling your bra back down and shirt around your shoulders as you walk to your bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flick on the lights and turn to apologize about the clutter as he kisses you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its not as heated as before and you lean into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, you find yourself smiling at him and his blue LED.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve calmed down a lot, huh?” you tease, gently touching the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches your hand and plants a kiss into your palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am… enjoying this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses your wrist. Your arm. Your shoulder. Your neck. Your jaw. Your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know; do you want me?” he asks, voice soft, hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Connor, all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is pushing you back to the bed, successfully removing his clothes and yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want—</span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>—all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re on the bed, head on pillow. You can feel his naked body on yours and you want to look, drink in the sight of his glorious body, but his honey warm eyes are to memorizing to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand it,” he admits as he settles between your parted legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it ruins the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you deviant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor freezes, LED red for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he shakes his head as if shaking loose that thought. “I am capable of making decisions for my self-preservation and the greater good with my social features; being with you fulfills both. You improve my mental state with your closeness. You help me improve who I am and the choices I make. You make me a better… person. I may not be alive, but you improve my quality of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it possible for an android to be in denial? Because it sounds like he needs to convince himself more than you with that answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing is for sure; at some point he started </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> for </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, beyond his function, and you wanted that part of him to keep growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor,” you whisper as he returns the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor!” you gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To big?” the android asks, stretching his way inside you. You shake your head, loving the rub of his member against your clenching, greedy walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls out at a slow pace, watching your reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me adjust,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel him grow thicker and, as he pulls out, you now you feel an upward curve to his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You might actually lose your mind tonight. He really can change size and shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shaking of your limbs isn’t lost on him and he grins down at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s such an asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unh, y-yes, C-Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back and for a long moment just watches you wither against him, thrusting your hips against his perfect member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Connor, what are y-you waiting f-for?” you ask, gripping the covers underneath you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am enjoying the sight,” he says, voice getting deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are both loving and hating how in control he is as you flex against his grip at your hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, you though once he was in you, your urges would be filled, but he is still teasing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whine, gripping the pillow under and turning to bite it, making your back arch and breast heave into the cold air, nipples erect.</span>
</p><p><span>“Fuck me, Connor,” you near beg, needing the cock in you to </span><em><span>fucking</span></em> <em><span>move</span></em><span>. “Fuck me, please.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Connor moans as he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pulls out and slams back in. He does that a few more times. Slowly pull out only to ram back in. The curve of his cock hits a bundle of nerves during a thrust and you gasp in response. He’s a quick learner as that spot is now his target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace begins to pick up and you are thrilled to see his eyes close and him lose himself to the moment. His movements are less predictable and his thrust harder and deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's saying your name over and over as he is now thundering into you. He leans down, drinking in your cries of pleasure as his fingers reach between and find your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, having a literally databank full of knowledge is making sure Connor knows what the hell he’s doing for his first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue searches your mouth and battles with yours, as you finally find your release and your walls clamp around him. He keeps thrusting through your orgasm and mercilessly takes you right into another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As your near your third you worry Connor might not have a release of his own, as he isn’t ‘built’ for this, only for him to pull out. Panting, you comply as he moves you to sit against the headboard as he settles on his knees. He pulls you to him and hooks his arms under your legs and grabs your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab his shoulders as you can fully appreciate him in his full naked glory. His hair is a mess from your needy hands and his cock is dripping wet from your juices. His chest is heaving with his artificial breath and his eyes are wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel good,” he moans as he enters you again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have never really questioned what exactly he could feel. You knew he had basic senses, all needed to help him examine a crime scene, just that it translated differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it is not hard to believe he could feel something from this act, just surprising it translated to pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The position allows him deeper, harder, faster thrusts that have you chanting his name. His moves are completely erratic and wild as his hips slaps to yours with slick, wet friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing about his movements seem in anyway the thought out, efficient actions of a machine. Just desperate wild thrust of a man fucking for the first and maybe only time. Of someone wanting leave a trace of him so deep in you that he will linger far after he's forced to leave your side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s kissing you, tongue demanding and relentless, as you lose yourself a third time, this time taking him with you (or maybe he finally let himself go?) as you hug him to you. What ever he fills you with is warm as he jerks against you, body spasming during his release. LED colorless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both stay like that for awhile, tangled against each other, him still inside as his LED returns a content blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he pulls away and slips out, gathering the covers around you. You reach out and pull him to you. He complies and cuddles against you, blanket around you both now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, boy do you have questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the there is one you are dying to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, task complete; mission successful?” You ask as you rub your cheek to his well defined chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor is quite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” he says, arms tight around you. “The task is now to hold you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You close your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you saying you can’t get enough of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that way,” Connor admits with a kiss on your head. “My task with you may... never be complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I… yes, yes it is.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much to this lol </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>I kinda want to write more reader inserts, they are actually pretty fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>